


Goodbye Thunderbirds (FAB2)

by Lilstories33



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33
Summary: Continuation of the first book FAB. To understand this story please read book one.John was left on thunderbird five injured, the island was hit by missles. Is there any way the Tracy Family can get out of this one?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say a big thank you to Gentlebluelizard from tumblr who read this work, and drew pictures as well, the images will be uploaded shortly. (one I figure out how to do it on here XD) 
> 
> ENJOY

Chapter one. 

 

The hood entered the room, walking towards his favourite chair, a wingback leather chesterfield, he smiled he enjoyed the comfort the chair gave him, the desk had a flame mahogany top which enhanced the deep red lustre of the chair, the chair and desk demanded respect. “perhaps a bit ostentatious”, He thought, “but I do deserve the finer things, someone in my position deserves the finer things”. He laughed to himself, “and I’m the only one in my position.” Pouring himself a large XO Brandy he held the glass up to his eyes as he watched the open log fires flames, through the glass, the flames seemed to dance. 

As he sat down he recalled the betrayal by his friend, he thought about the events of April 2034, recalled sitting in meeting room two, how his base would self-destruct after those three meddling traitors betrayed his organisation, He remembered his commanders “it seems we have been betrayed, betrayed by those we considered friends, forcing me to initiate the Delta program. each of them had been giving substantial sums of money and instructions, “have you completed your work?” The Hood asked.  
The ladies, his commanders informed him the Program was fully operational, and of course, that ended their usefulness. The Hood began to laugh as he recalled their surprised faces.  
The Mechanic was the most incredible engineer and assassin the Hood had ever known, and they had become friends as much as sociopaths can be friends, He remembered how his best friend the Mechanic failed to destroy the TV21? “Strange he never failed at anything”. He sipped his brandy, and sighed “Yes my old friend, I couldn’t have people betraying my trust now, could I”, He said quietly as he gazed at the flames. His thoughts returned to that day, as he walked to the hanger bay.

As he reached the Hanger bay door he entered his code and the doors opened, two figures stood waiting for him, “What’s up Boss” a male voice asked “yeah, what’s going on?” a female voice added, the Hood smirked and walked towards them “I have a job for you ” he started “I want you to terminate the Mechanic he is no longer useful, you have around 60 mins to complete the task. Meet me at Station 2.” 

2060 present day 

The rain seemed to be very heavy that day, the strong winds made it uncomfortable to be out. On a day like this it would be better to stay at home, but there are events in people’s lives that force them to do things they wouldn’t normally do. Two figures could be seen side by side, one figure smaller than the other. The figure was dressed in black with a black veil covering her face, her shoulders were slumped forwards and trembled as the priest placed his hand on the woman’s shoulder to give support, “I am sorry for your loss if there is anything else I can do please feel free to contact me no matter the hour” the priest said as he began moving away. The sermon was short as requested. 

The women in black stood trembling her head bowed as the relentless cruel rain continued as if to complain at her presence in the family grave yard, Her water proof black coat kept her dry but the cold wind was cruel as she shivered, looking at the 5 headstones, she bowed her head, shoulders shaking, the smell of damp soil was all around as the rain gave the graveyard an eerie feel, she could hear the priest footsteps as the gravel crunched under his shoes.  
The grounds keepers Stood well back as not to be seen, under shelter they watched a hand held portable TV unit they listened as a female reported the tragedy of today’s events. The reporters and camera crews were not allowed access to the grave site and police blocked all access to allow this woman her final farewell for those she lost so tragically.  
There was a rumble of thunder and a flash of lighting as the rain came down even harder, the loose earth next to the paths turned to mud as it ran down the foot path exiting the graveyard as if the earth wanted to escape the sorrow of today's events. The lone figure began to shake, her eyes welled up and she began to cry, one reporter would later state he could hear mournful cry as if her heart had been wrenched from her soul. The lightning flashed and lit up the Headstones of: -  
Scott C. Tracy,  
Virgil G. Tracy,  
Gordon C. Tracy,  
Alan S. Tracy  
and Hiram K. Hackenbacker. 

Still trembling she turned from the graves and headed towards the awaiting car. The driver got out the car and held the door open as the figure seemed to disappear into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

John Tracy groaned, he could hear voices around him, something was on his neck, he was confused, his head hurt so much, he didn’t understand what was going on, as his eyes opened slowly he began to focus on his surroundings. “Ah Mr Tracy” a mans voice said calmly “Its good to see you are awake” he said as a smile crossed his face “uh-uh, I wouldn’t remove that” he warned John as John reached for the neck brace, “what’s happening” John said, his head hurt so badly. “You have a very bad break in your neck, we don’t know the extent of the damaged, we will know better once we have the MRI results back, Mr Tracy it is important you don’t move or you may never walk again, we need to keep you very still until we have all the information we need.” the doctor began writing something down.   
“My Brothers…What happened to my brothers” John said. “Mr Tracy I’m afraid your brothers were in a dreadful accident, they never survived, you are the only Tracy that survived I know this is hard for you but, but you must try and get some rest” he said. The doctor left with the nurse closing the door with a soft click.

Tears filled Johns eyes, he couldn’t breathe a lump formed in his throat his family where dead… the anguish was unbearable as tears streamed down his face, he wailed “No.. no.. Oh God! Nooooooooooo.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three   
2060 present day

In the kitchen, Sally Tracy was busy making her special meatloaf surprise, “this really has been an exhausting week she said out Loud, You boys love my surprise meatloaf” But there was no one in the kitchen to hear her. She was alone in the kitchen, she giggled and shook her head as she remembered Jeff as a small boy running and hiding under the kitchen table to steal the fresh jam tarts she had made, funny he always gave them to his rabbits, what a strange child he was.  
The old women removed the dish from the oven and carried it quietly down the long hallway. Using her back, she pushed against the dining room door. As sally walk to the long dining table she placed her meatloaf surprise at the head of the table. She looked at the empty seats, 8 places where set.   
Letting out a sigh she headed back to the kitchen to collect the vegetables and gravy. Once all the food was laid out Sally looked at the empty table and was surprised at how quiet everything was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

March 2054   
After receiving instruction Jeff returned to Matterhorn Ski Resort booking into his room at reception he asked for his bag to be taken directly to his room. Jeff walked over to the hotel bar and ordered Glenmorangie a malt whiskey he first tried at the resort, as he sipped the malt he felt he was being watched, he couldn’t pin point who or where they were, “Excuse me sir” the man behind the bar said, setting down another drink, “ A Lady left this for you” he said placing a napkin down which had neat hand writing on it. As Jeff read the note a smile spread across Jeff’s face, “Thank you” he said to the bar tender and quickly finished his drink. Jeff went to his room and dressed in the appropriate clothing, he then headed to a local shop and purchased Extreme Sports Wear.

March 2054 

As he was instructed he headed for the Ski Lifts and once again like so many years ago found him self looking over the edge of a sheer drop, he looked around at the mountain range. Jeff rubbed his hands together and thought ‘I’m here where are you Lucy?’ as he looked up at the peak of the Matterhorn he remembered how much Lucy loved Switzerland she always said the snow made you feel the sins of the world had been washed away. He closed his eyes as more snow fell and the cold wind hit his face, he never heard the footsteps of the hooded figure approach him from behind, Jeff stood with his back to the hooded figure he never saw them raise the silver revolver as the finger squeezed the trigger. In the distance the hooded figure could hear the distinct thunderbird engine, as the shot resonated through the mountain, Jeff’s arms flayed out he stumbled forward and fell over the cliff, the figure dropped the revolver and moved away quickly, heading towards there ski’s, they would be well away before the Thunderbird could do anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

2060 present day   
Sally Tracy sat down at the table there was no one there, “Oh hell No” she said in a loud voice and quickly rose from the table, The elder women tutted, striding outside to the porch, acknowledging someone sitting on the porch, looking out to the distance, she could see three people on horseback, taking a deep breath she yelled “DINNER!” at the top of her voice, her voice echoed over the land many people thought they heard a sonic boom, No! just Sally Tracey shouting DINNER!, Hooves thumping against the ground at call for dinner the riders rode hard. As the figures jumped off, they saw to their horses removing saddles and bridals letting the horses walk around the field.

“Get cleaned up!” Grandma yelled heading back inside, the figure sitting on the steps laughed and stood up fixing his shirt “You heard Grandma lets go” Scott grinned heading inside while his brothers followed behind. 

Several days earlier 

The women in black moved slowly to the pink car that waited for her, getting into the car the driver closed the door. Sally lifted her veil, she let out a loud laugh and wiped tears from her eyes “Mrs Tracy?” Penelope said, “oh that was the most difficult thing I have ever had to do, and you must admit my performance deserved an Oscar.” “Parker to the Tracey Ranch,” Penelope said. As parker headed for the ranch lady Penelope told Sally that they had located John and if they where right Lucy was also there. “ah young Watson” Sally said, “the games a foot.” Lady Penelope looked at Sally and smiled, “perhaps all the acting has indeed affected you my dear,” and both began to laugh although they both knew there would be difficult times ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The nurse moved silently in an out of the white sterile hospital room busily changing the IV drip, she was young, early twenties, she smiled nervously, “there you are that will make you nice and relaxed.”  
John looked at her, any other time he probably would have found her attractive but today the only thing on his mind was trying to understand what had happened? He lay quietly trying to put together the events that brought him here. His mind was foggy hard to concentrate due to the IV drip of pain killers being administered.   
John had hardly said a word after discovering his brothers had died in the explosion. “Ok, Mr Tracy time to try and get some sleep” The nurse said as she placed the buzzer in his hand, John wondered why she looked nervous? “Ring the buzzer if you need anything” she said as she left, she switched the room light out closing the door behind her he heard the soft click of door lock. John was not sure but something about the door closing didn’t seem right.

Closing his eyes, he began to relax, he wanted to sleep to stop the emotional pain he was feeling he didn’t expect what happened next, his foot began to itch... His eyes shot open and he stared at the end of the bed, moving his leg slightly he let out a gasp, it wasn’t his imagination, he could feel his legs.   
John moved his toes. “what the,” he said he pulled the sheet of and found his legs bound. The IV morphine started to take effect, he reached over to the tube attached to his arm and bent the tube just as he began to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Tracy family sat at the table looking at each other there to their horror lay grandmas meatloaf surprise, as she took her seat at the head of the table she began slicing her meatloaf surprise, Gordon said “just a small piece for me grandma, I had a large lunch.” The others looked at him with disgust, he beat them all with his lunch story. He winked and in a quiet voice said to Alan “he who snoozes loses”. 

“Now, you boys eat up and afterwards Virgil you take brains his dinner, he’s working out in the hanger” Sally said. As the boys sat at the table they began to discuss their next step, they would have been careful and discrete, Lady Penelope would be here soon. “Kayo was on a mission?” Scott looked at the brothers “you know If it hadn’t been for Brains working at the ranch and updating IR defence software we would have all been on the island when the attack happened. What Brains pulled off was genius he really knows his stuff, you know after this is over we really should do something special for him.” The doorbell began playing its tune Never gone give you up, by Rick Astley Alan smiled “finally” he said “I’ve been waiting for someone to press the bell” he said laughing “ It must be Lady Penelope and I just Rick rolled her, that’s what they use to do years ago Ha! Ha!” Gordon shook his head and said “Alan you really need to grow up, I’ll get the door” as Gordon left the table he could still hear Alan laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

March 2054

The wind was getting strong as the loose fresh snow blew into the air, the figure would have to move quickly and retrieve the skis, there about twenty feet from the figure the skis stood upright in the snow, quickly placing her ski boots on to the skis and securing the heel binding and toe binding, the figure bent down to pick up the ski poles, just as the wind caught the hood and revealed it was Lucy. She knew she would have to be quick, she could not be caught or all her and Jeff work would be undone. Her hand pulled the hood back over her head as she tightened the hood she could feel the heavy metal collar round her neck. “Well done” the voice said through the ear piece, “now get back here, or you know what will happen.” Lucy picked up the ski poles and set out to return to being a prisoner of that mad man, although she was dressed in the ultimate ski suite, she still felt cold as the wind and snow where unyielding. The camera lens attached to her ski suite froze up and once again the voice could be heard “I might not be able to see you but, I can still hear you, I am still monitoring your heart rate, and should you try anything my dear I will detonate the collar.” Lucy began to ski down the mountain as she skied she thought back to the bar, and how tired Jeff looked. She wanted to run to his arms and hold him, she wanted to know how her boys where, she had so many questions but, she had too much to do. Earlier that day she had entered the resort sports shop, she purchased clothing for herself and while talking to the staff she looked at the two figures outside the shop watching her, her prison guards, sent to ensure she would do everything she was instructed to do. Lucy Wasted no time she ordered a base wing suite and told the staff member her husband would pick it up later.  
Leaving the shop, she headed back to the hotel and sat in in a corner booth, her guards sat a few tables down but with a clear line of sight on both exits and her table. A waitress asked Lucy if she would like anything, Lucy smiled and aske for a large Glenmorangie single malt whisky. As Lucy waited on her malt she saw on a dusty book shelve, Moby Dick by Herman Melville one of her all-time favourite books, she remembered an old actor Ricardo Montalban who played Khan in some old Sci-fi movie that Jeff loved quote a phrase “To the last, I will grapple with thee… from Hell’s Heart, I stab at thee! For hate’s sake, I spit my last breath at thee!” Lucy made an oath to herself that after today she would do everything in her power to end her tormentor. The waitress placed a napkin down and the whisky, Lucy thanked her and asked the direction to the washroom. As Lucy got up from the table she lifted the napkin, the waitress was blocking the view of her guard, she brushed passed the waitress and skilfully lifted the pen from the waitress apron and headed for the washroom with the female body guard close behind. In the cubicle Lucy quickly wrote a note and placed it in her pocket before returning to her table and drink.  
The door opened and in stepped Jeff, Lucy was far enough away that he could not see her face in the shadows, a tear fell from her eyes. Jeff sat down at the bar she saw the barman pour the malt whiskey and smiled, she had taught him well. Lucy signalled the waitress over and ordered another malt and slipped the note to the waitress, “please ask the barman to give the man at the end of the bar this note” when the waitress returned Lucy finished the drink paid her bill and left by the back exit quickly followed by her guards.   
While Jeff, gazed at the mountains he unzipped, his coat, unclipped the studs around the sleeves of the coat, He reached into his coat pocket and placed his goggles on. The hooded figure approach him from behind, Jeff stood with his back to the hooded figure, he never saw them raise the silver revolver as the finger squeezed the trigger. As Jeff fell over the cliff with his arms out he could hear the echoes of the bullet, his coat flew of as he fell downward to reveal his winged suite. Jeff was a skilled base jumper and had often used wing suites, even trained the boys to use them. As Jeff glided downward at around 65mph he became aware of small lights in the distance, he knew instantly it was the resort he had to ensure he was no where near the resort when he landed in case anyone was watching, unfortunately he was being watched.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine   
2060

The building looked derelict, as Kayo approached the perimeter fence with stealth, she may have triggered one of the many security devices attached to the fence. Kayo moved with agility scaling the fence avoiding cameras and trip wires, she moved silently staying to the shadows as she approached the entrance to this gothic looking building, if it was not for the lights on the third floor she would have thought she had been given the wrong information. The high security around the building proved difficult but Kayo was up for the challenge. Reaching the doorway, she quietly entered the main entrance door with its rotten wood and decaying green paint, she stopped abruptly as she noticed the pressure pad hidden under the worn rubber mat, “that was close” she thought. she moved silently keeping her back to the wall, she looked down the long dark corridor only luminated by a few working lights. She noticed the yellow flaking paint on the walls, the stained damp ceiling tiles had crumbled in placed leaving debris over the hall floor. There was rusted old beds and chairs in the corridor which seemed to go on forever. Moving quickly, she slowly opened the door that led to the stairs. As Kayo checked for cameras infra-red sensors pressure pads she was surprised there were none. Reaching the third floor she listened to see if anyone was near, removing a small flexible spy camera she slipped it through a small broken piece of glass on the door. She could see no one was in the corridor. Kayo knew what her mission was and why she was here, she had to be careful in case she was seen, she couldn’t allow that to happen or the mission would be over. Guards walked down the hall, boots squeaking on the to clean floor, this was going to be tougher than she had originally thought.  
As the guards passed, Kayo had to move quickly, listening for anyone who might detect her presence. She noticed a doctor’s coat and stethoscope hanging on a hook, she quickly put the coat on and hung the stethoscope around her neck then looked around for anything else she could use.   
She placed a white mask around her nose and mouth and picked up a discarded file, just in time, as a nurse bumped into her “Oh! Sorry doctor” the nurse said, not noticing Kayo’s skilful hands remove the key card from her pocket. Again, the nurse said “Sorry!” and moved quickly away from the doctor, there was fear in the nurse’s eyes as she scuttled away with her head hung low. Kayo smirked behind the medical mask. 

As the medication wore off due to John bending the tube and stopping the anaesthetic, he was aware that things didn’t add up. John carefully got out of bed he still felt a bit wobbly, so he allowed himself time to sit up and remove all surgical tape and needles from his arm. He stood up slowly to ensure he would not fall and moved cautiously to the window in the hospital room, John Tracy looked out into the darkness but could see nothing. He moved slowly to the door feeling better with each step, but the door was locked. There was no doubt something strange was going on and his instincts told him he was in danger. He walked to the end of the bed and looked at his medical notes “what the hell” John said. Instead of notes someone had drawn matchstick men shooting a matchstick man in his bed. “Oh! Hell no” John said out loud and knew he had to escape.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
2060

The hood walked into a meeting room, a smirk on his face, moving slowly he walked down the long table to his chair which resembled a king’s throne. He smiled at the two figures bound and gagged as they struggled against their restraints. Laughing the hood moved forward on his chair “Come, wouldn’t you agree. It would be better to co-operate now rather suffer the fate of those dearly departed.” he said resting his hands on the table. The two figures where dirty, old and new bruising was quite visible. “Now I’m a reasonable man and you have something I need, your account numbers and just in case you feel reluctant to give me what I want, please watch this video.” As he pointed the TV screen. The video played, the two prisoners eyes widened as the saw John Tracy with drips around a medical bed, the TV turned off as the Hood stood up. “Now for the last time all account numbers including international bank accounts, all holdings by the Tracy family or the Tracy family will exist no more”.  
One figure yelled something that was muffled due to the cloth stuffed in his mouth, the hood smirked waving his hand to a guard to remove the gag, “you won’t get away with this you prick!” Jeff Tracy snarled, the hood laughed and stood up leaning forward “Watch your tongue, or do we want a repeat of what happened all those years ago” he asked. 

 

Jeff looked at the figure beside him and said “I love you” there were tears in Lucy’s eyes. “oh, please spare us this love nonsense” the Hood said signalling the guard who placed a revolver to Lucy’s temple. “you have 5 secs to comply, 4, 3,”   
“wait” Jeff shouted, “alright!”   
The Hood raised his hand and the gun was removed, “Undo one hand, he can start writting his half of the account numbers and then Lucy you will do the rest or that collar you have on goes boom.” The Hood began to laugh.   
The Hood sat down and looked at the once heroic Tracy’s, “it saddens me that our battle is over, however the end was inevitable”. Jeff looked at this contemptible man, “you will never win, you are a coward, you sit and give instructions for others to carry out. You lack the courage to see things through yourself.” Jeff said in a raised voice “See, you can’t even deny it.” Jeff said. The hood looked blankly at him “on the contrary my dear Jeff, I will kill you, I’m actually looking forward to it, but not at this moment”. Lucy mumbled something, the hood signalled the guard to remove her gag. “You are a madman,” Lucy whispered as tears formed in her eyes, “I’m going to kill you, I will make you suffer as I suffer for my children.” She said fighting back the tears. The hood smiled, “Not a mad man my dear, I am a high functioning sociopath with psychotic tendency which, every now and then I release.”   
“Lucy my dear you must not threat so, stop thinking of those who have past, instead, think of how you are going to kill me to save those who are still alive.” He began to laugh. Jeff stopped writing and looked at his wife, she knew instantly that they would not survive the day. Jeff turned to the hood and began to speak with a strength in his voice, “You, crazy son of a bitch, you will get nothing from us, go ahead finish what you started, we don’t care, but know this you will never obtain a single penny from us.” Jeff reached over with his free hand and took Lucy’s bound hand. The Hood flew into a rage. “so be it.” he picked up a phone, “kill him.” Lucy swallowed hard but before she could speak the guard forced the gag around her mouth. Jeff tried desperately to break his restraints only to see the guard’s fist as it smashed into his face. the hood sat looking at Jeff and Lucy, he pressed a buzzer on the table and two figures that Lucy knew only too well entered. “let me formally introduce you to the Chaos Crew, Havoc, master hacker, extraordinary pilot, Driver and thief. Fuse a heavy lifter, love for destroying things with no equal all-time bad ass.” the hood said with a chuckle. “Take Mr Tracy away, I will kill him shortly.” Jeff recognised them, they had been the ones that captured him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gordon moved to the door expecting to see lady Penelope but much to his surprise there in front of him with crutches and leg in plaster stood the reporter Teg, struggling to hold flowers. “You” she said in surprise as she fainted into his arms. Although Teg had a slim stature it was difficult to move her with crutches still attached to her arms and he was sure the plaster was made of concrete as he moved her indoors and on to a couch. “What have we here” Alan said as he looked at Teg, in a mocking tone, he turned to Scott and said “can we keep her” one look from Scott and Alan moved away.  
“Grandma Gordon’s brought home an injured stray” Virgil said as he started to laugh. “that’s quite enough, the poor thing must have thought she seen a ghost” grandma said. Alan picked up the phone “looks like Brains has got everything back on line, I’ll just make a quick call” before he could dial grandma asked, “who you going to call,” Scott and Virgil quickly looked at each other as Alan said “Ghost Busters” as all boys started to giggle.   
“oh, for goodness sake” said their grandmother. She gave Scott orders to fetch a cool towel and glass of sweet iced tea, Virgil lifted Teg’s head and placed a cushion under her to support her head and Alan fetched pillows to place under her leg, while Gordon went to fetch the flowers that had been dropped on the porch.  
They all sat down staring at there unexpected guest, when they heard the all too familiar sound of Lady Penelope’s ring tone. Grandma answered, her eyes widened as she said “thank you” placing the receiver on the cradle. “Boys, we know where John is.” With that the boys moved quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Colonel Casey enter lab 11 Within one of the many bases owned by the Global Defence Force. There in a bed lay a figure. “have the modifications worked she asked,”   
“Yes” said the doctor however, “we have induced a coma to allow the Nano technology to adapt with the hosts body.” Colonel Casey smiled “how long before we know, if it is a success?”. The doctor looked at the chart “We will start to wake him within six hours, the Nano bots have completed 94% of the task once they are complete, we will purge them from his system. Colonel Casey smiled “at last the perfect solider, you have done well doctor,” leaving the room she headed towards the roof, a helicopter was waiting, everything was falling into place the Tracy’s were gone the Hood was still on the loose but not for much longer and he would answer for his actions.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13 

John listened at the door he could hear someone approach, looking quickly around he lifted a metal bed pan. Standing to the side of the door he waited for whoever it was to enter, and he would club them with all his might. He held his breath as the door handle turned the door flew opened as he swung the metal bed pan missing his target as the figure rolled to avoid the danger, quickly getting to their feet, they immediately engaged the threat, John found himself summersaulting through the air as his intended victim used johns own body wait to propel him across the room. John was dazed as he hit the hard floor. Looking down at him Kayo smiled “really a bed pan?” she said offering him a hand to get up. John hugged Kayo “how did you find me, how are you alive?” Kayo smiled “I will explain everything but not right now, we have to move quickly before we are discovered”. With that she ushered John out the room. The corridor was long with several doors along the way, John began to feel dizzy as Kayo opened a door to a large store area. “Rest for a few minutes.” As kayo began to rummage through boxes. “what are you doing” he asked puzzled by her actions “ah ha,” she said pulling from a box a pair of old painter’s overalls, “put these on John.” John released he only had a short revealing hospital night gown and now felt quite embarrassed.   
As john dressed Kayo explained that “during the computer failures, Brains and the boys had left the island until Brains could find answers to what was causing the problems. They headed to the Gran Roca Ranch, unfortunately thunderbird 3 was destroyed on the Island. Brains discovered the Hood was able to access all computing software on thunderbird five even with all his safe protocols put in place, as a result a group calling themselves the Chaos crew infiltrated the Station and took, well you. We are still unsure how or where, they acquired the craft to carry out this kidnapping. Lady Penelope contacted us and told us that before your father disappeared he asked Brains during your flu vaccinations, to inject a Nano GPS into each of you, with that we where able to locate you within a five-mile radius, I then watched and eliminated areas you would not be held at. I discovered that this derelict building was using a large amount of electricity it wasn’t hard to work out were you were. I have informed Lady Penelope she will be here shortly.” Kayo took her phone out and pressed a button on the screen, the corridor appeared as well as the stairs. Kayo had used micro cameras on her way to find John. “dam it” she said “we will have to go upstairs.” John was stunned, his brothers and Brains were alive! “John, we have to move.” Kayo said. Kayo stopped and raised a finger to her mouth, she pointed for John to hide, Kayo moved silently to the door as the handle turned Kayo pulled the door quickly and stuck the man in the throat with one punch, as his hands instantly went to his throat Kayo pulled him in to the store room and knocked him out. Kayo checked to see if there was anyone else.  
John saw the guard on the floor hand a gun and walkie talkie, he took both, Kayo moved silently signalling John to follow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At the back of the ranch two camouflaged large hidden doors opened, brains stood inside, behind him a fully armed four seater helicopter, “I’m coming too”. Brains said.   
Scott, Virgil, Alan and Brains flew of heading to Kayo’s location as they flew over the ranch Grandma looked out from the porch and said Tracy’s Are Go.  
As Scott flew the helicopter Brains explain the weaponry, the helicopter had silent hover mode, heat detection cameras and an assortment of guns and flash grenade launchers. Scott smiled, you certainly have built an assault helicopter,” he said laughing. “Oh, No, no, no Scott, it…s a tactical defence unit to be used in the event of riots or looting or some other disaster.” But before Brains could say another word “I’m going to stealth mode” as the helicopter approach the target.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kayo and john moved out of the storage area along the corridor towards the stairs, Kayo kept an eye on her phone in case someone raised the alarm the prisoner had escaped. After ascending three levels there was nowhere else to go, opening a glass fire door, the corridor was quite as they moved quietly. There were two doors and muffled voices could be heard from one room. Kayo opened the second door slowly and entered, there was a door on the other side slightly open. Kayo signalled John to stay put, she could hear the Hood telling someone to gag them “I grow tired of there voices” Kayo could not see who was in the chairs, the back of the chairs was all she could see. Kayo did not Hear John moving behind her, he pushed her out the way drawing the gun as he entered the room. The Hood turned and faced John as screamed at the Chaos team to drop their weapons. The Hood stood expressionless and nodded to the Chaos team to put their weapons down. “You are going to die,” John said moving forward the gun in his hand. The Hood began to laugh as he looked at the two figures in the chair. Kayo stood in the shadows watching the Chaos crew should they try anything, she would drop them were they stood. John could hear the muffled noise as he turned his head towards the two chairs, “Mum, Dad,” John made a mistake he moved towards his parents’ tears ran down his face, his parents struggled against their restraints, Kayo entered the room she was stunned Jeff and Lucy were alive.  
Kayo was struck from behind as she fell forward, John spun round, to late, the Chaos team pushed him onto the table with a Glock pistol to his head.   
The Hood was expressionless, “really, what did you expect to happen, you rescue people John, you don’t kill them!” He shook his head, “I don’t have time for this, I’ve won, once your dead there will be no more Tracy’s and their bloody International rescue., Kill…” but before he could utter another word the windows exploded inwards with a gigantic flash as Scott, Virgil and Alan came through the windows. When the light went down the Chaos team were handcuffed. John got his feet, kayo was untying Jeff and Lucy everyone starred until Alan ran over to his mother and through his arms around her, tears were in everyone’s eyes. “Well Isn’t this nice” the hood said, as he stood up, there was something in his hand “do you know what this is?” Jeff knew it was the collar detonator, “I guess I win”  
“Oh no darling you lose” Lady Penelope said from behind the Hood as he turned around she sprayed something on his hand as the hood tried to press the button, and with a kick knocked the hood out. “Oh, dear I’ve broke a heel and Jimmy Shoo designed these just for me.” Jeff smiled still the same, Lady Penelope. Lady Penelope nodded and then bound the Hoods hands. “what will happen to him” Lucy asked “The GDF will take care of him my dear, its over and its time to heal your family.” She picked up her phone and said “one to be collected Parker”   
“Hello” a voice yelled, as they all look out at the hovering helicopter, Brains shouted “how do I land.”  
Poor Gordon, was still stood at the door, unable to move or speak, his parents where alive, they had a family once more.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

“Dinner” grandma called as everyone took their seats, Jeff and Lucy entered the room holding hands. “Gosh,” Jeff said, “I’ve missed your meatloaf surprise,” everyone smiled. Grandma headed back to the kitchen. Lucy reached her hand out, so everyone held hands. Lucy smiled at Scott as Tegwyn sat beside him, “Scott and Tegwyn up a tree K.I.S.S, I, N.G,” Alan began to sing, Kayo laughed” “that’s enough” Lucy said “it’s time you all, knew everything.”  
They never noticed the figure enter the dinning room, he had a semi-automatic weapon in his hand “Surprise” The Hood shouted. The Tracy’s froze “Jeff stood up, “how is this possible? how can you be here?” Jeff said. The Hood pointed the weapon and slowly began to squeeze the trigger just as he felt the darkness all around him, Grandma stood over his unconscious body with her cast iron griddle. “nobody interferes with meatloaf surprise in my home.” Everyone began to laugh but Jeff, he had questions. A GDF helicopter came for the Hood, yet no one would explain how he got free. Jeff contacted Lady Penelope, “Jeff, listen I have discovered something, I need to see you, Lucy and Brains as soon as possible, the line went dead.

 

The end?


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

Colonel Casey walked towards the cell, three sets of steel bars secured the prisoner, twelve cameras monitored his every move and pressure plates in between each row of bars filled with explosive.  
“I hope you are comfortable,” the Colonel said. “your going to rot in this cell and all because you are an incompetent fool, you had one job, unlimited funding and unlimited assassins. kill the Tracy’s, that’s all you had to do.” The Hood tried to speak but the Colonel pushed a small silver button she was holding, the electric collar around his neck shocked him as he fell to his knees. “to long have the Tracy’s interfered with GDF plans, and that snooping aristocrat. Do you know how hard it is to create earth quakes, tsunamis and every other natural disaster? The GDF give aid, help with disaster, even though we created them. We can select governments, control army’s, cull the populous, we have been around for centuries controlling man’s destiny, oh! Sorry humankind’s destiny, we create wars we arm factions when we want to topple governments, we make a fortune, this is the way it has been, and this is the way it will stay. Those insects, those pests, those Tracy. helping people for nothing no glory no money. Trying to undo what it has taking centuries for us to build. I guess if your going to do something, do it yourself, that way it will get done. The Hood stood up “I can see in your face your are still as arrogant as ever, You know the GDF had plans for you but, you really are just a high function sociopath. I must go now but, before I do, some one wishes to say hello, we found him in quite a bad way, he had been dropped of a mounting, he was all broken up, mangled really his repairs were excruciating, messed his mind up, but we repaired him. So, let me reintroduce you to the new improved mechanic,” the Hood step back in the cell as he heard the metal footsteps approached. “I will leave you two, too get reacquainted.” With that the Colonel left. The Hood looked blankly at the cyborg in front of the cell. “Hello” the Mechanic said.


	18. Chapter 18

THIS HAS BEEN BLOCKED BY THE GDF ANYONE FOLLOWING THIS WORK WILL BE UNDER INVESTIGATION BY THE GDF.

THIS HAS BEEN BLOCKED BY THE GDF ANYONE FOLLOWING THIS WORK WILL BE UNDER INVESTIGATION BY THE GDF.

THIS HAS BEEN BLOCKED BY THE GDF ANYONE FOLLOWING THIS WORK WILL BE UNDER INVESTIGATION BY THE GDF.

THIS HAS BEEN BLOCKED BY THE GDF ANYONE FOLLOWING THIS WORK WILL BE UNDER INVESTIGATION BY THE GDF.

THIS HAS BEEN BLOCKED BY THE GDF ANYONE FOLLOWING THIS WORK WILL BE UNDER INVESTIGATION BY THE GDF.

THIS HAS BEEN BLOCKED BY THE GDF ANYONE FOLLOWING THIS WORK WILL BE UNDER INVESTIGATION BY THE GDF.

THIS HAS BEEN BLOCKED BY THE GDF ANYONE FOLLOWING THIS WORK WILL BE UNDER INVESTIGATION BY THE GDF.

THIS HAS BEEN BLOCKED BY THE GDF ANYONE FOLLOWING THIS WORK WILL BE UNDER INVESTIGATION BY THE GDF.

....send help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this book!


End file.
